


Taste

by ToxicTraitor



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: M/M, Monster Lover, Other, and tentacles, and tries to eat yusaku, ryoken is a monster, with many teeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 18:23:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17813096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxicTraitor/pseuds/ToxicTraitor
Summary: Yusaku doesn't recognize Ryoken anymore.  The man he loves is distorted into a terrifying monster that wants to eat him.  The worst part is... that Yusaku wants Ryoken to eat him too.





	Taste

Yusaku can hear the sounds of the monster inching closer.  The sounds of him slinking across the floor, of its wet drool dripping from its sharp teeth, and the agonizing sound it makes when it breathes Yusaku’s name.

 

This is horrible, awful, terrible.  There aren’t enough words in human language to describe the way that Yusaku feels.  He’s being stalked by this grim being throughout these abandoned hallways and there’s no one he can call for help.

 

Can that twisted creature really be Ryoken?  With those snarling rows of teeth and tentacled arms to reach for him…  How can that be Ryoken? How can that be the man that Yusaku fell in love with?  Ryoken was always so beautiful but now he’s been distorted into that vile creature.  

 

There’s no way out, Yusaku has looked all over this place and there’s nowhere to go.  He could try to hide but where could he hide that Ryoken wouldn’t find him? 

 

He tries to make a run for it down the hall to try searching there for another exit or maybe a weapon of some kind.  He doesn’t make it far before he senses Ryoken right behind him.

 

“Yusaku.”  That thing calls his name.  His voice is so much like Ryoken’s but so distorted that it sounds all wrong.  “Where are you going?”

 

“Leave me alone.”  Yusaku’s voice trembles.

 

Ryoken cocks his head to the side.  “I thought that you loved me. Why would you want me to leave?”

 

“I…”  Yusaku can’t even speak.  He’s so shocked by Ryoken’s new appearance.  

 

His teeth look so sharp and slick.  Yusaku tries to swallow but he can’t.  Why… why wasn’t he afraid? Why of all the things that he could feel… why did he feel desire?

 

Ryoken lifts a hand to caress Yusaku’s cheek.  “I love you.” Ryoken promises. “Let me show you that.”

 

Ryoken rips Yusaku’s clothes, tearing them away as if they were made from paper.  Yusaku shakes, trying to cover himself.

 

“I can see that you want this.”  Ryoken sighs. “I can make this very painful for you or very quick.  It’s your choice.”

 

Yusaku gulps.  “Please… Make it painful.”

 

This seems to please Ryoken.  He knocks Yusaku to the floor and pulls him closer with one of his long tentacles.  Yusaku gasps, trying to fight back.

 

“I’m so hungry, Yusaku.”  Ryoken moans like he’s in pain.  “Do you know how long I’ve suffered?  How long I’ve fought my desire to eat you?”

 

“Please…”  Yusaku tries to beg.

 

“Don’t worry, I’ll make sure you enjoy it as much as I do.”

 

Yusaku can hear the zipper of Ryoken’s pants as he pulls it down.  Yusaku’s heart starts racing horribly loud and fast in his chest.

 

“Ryoken…”  Yusaku tries.  He’s starting to cry. 

 

Ryoken doesn’t hesitate to slip himself inside Yusaku.  Yusaku feels every inch of him. Why… why does it feel so good?  Yusaku can’t wrap his head around it.

 

“I love you.”  Ryoken promises.  “Now I’ll eat you so you’ll always understand that.  You’ll always be a part of me.”

 

“Please…  Please Ryoken…  I don’t care how much it hurts…  I want you to kill and eat me.”

 

The process of dying isn’t what Yusaku truly expected all his life.  There’s some kind of beautiful release in it that reminds Yusaku of all the times that he’s slept with Ryoken.  Yusaku can feel his body begin to bled out as Ryoken’s grip on him gets tighter and hungrier. 

 

“I love you.”  Yusaku manages as his last words.

 

Everything begins to fade into black.  It’s done. It’s over...

 

When Yusaku opens his eyes again, he’s back home laying in bed with Ryoken right next to him.

 

“Using Vrains for your weird monster kink…  I thought you were above that.” Ryoken says it in a way that sounds like a loving scolding.

 

“You agreed to it.”  Yusaku mutters. He needs to change out of his clothes now that he made a mess of them.

 

“Next time let’s just do something in real life.”  Ryoken sighs, leaning into Yusaku to kiss him. “Something less messy.”

 

“Sure.”  Yusaku smiles.  “Whatever you want.”

**Author's Note:**

> Did you think I'd really kill Yusaku? Nah, fam... Yusaku has a weird kink and his loving boyfriend will happily help him experience it.
> 
> And yes, if you saw those delicious Monster! Ryoken pics on Twitter, then you know why I wrote this.


End file.
